Chedorlaomer XXVII
Chedorlaomer XXVII (b. 586 BC) was the 204th King of Elam and 158th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning as the senior Emperor from Hidali 533-498 BC. He was the son of Crown Prince Aza Indasu and grandson of Emperor Lurak-lukhkhan IX. He became the heir to the throne following his father's death in 541 BC. After his ascension he began work to try and remove the Susan Emperors and retake Susa as the seat of the Senior Emperor. Following the death of Haimbia II in 530 BC he confirmed the ascension of Haimbia's son Kur-Ishshak IV in Susa, however in 527 following his death, he entered Susa, formally to decide which of the relatives of the chidless Kur-Ishshak to succeed, only to announce his own assumption of the role and duties of the Susan Emperor, organising a triumphant return of the Imperial Headquarters to Susa. When he had secured himself in Susa he dismissed his Distant Uncle,Šašada Palar-Ishshan Kindattu , from the position of Viceroy and his Uncle Kur-Haniš Indasu from the position of Sukkal Anshan, fearful of his own succession being challenged and replacing them with his own younger brothers, Eparti Aza and Lurak-lukhkhan Kidinu respectively. After rearranging the administration of the Empire he busied himself with reconquering Bashan. In 526 he besiged Argob and conquered in by 525. He only left the Bashan frontier after he had heard that a cousin of Kur-Ishshak IV, had seized rulership of Susa and had himself crowned Iššanri I, proclaiming sole rightful Emperor. Chedorlaomer left a large enough force to maintain positions around Argob and then marched back to Susa. Iššanri's supporters, seeing him return much sooner then expected, abandoned Iššanri, who was then deposed by Viceroy Eparti Aza before the Emperor even returned to Susa. The Emperor then had Iššanri executed. In 523 he began a new offensive against Bashan, defeating Bashanite King Idrimi III at Tob. In 522 he marched on Jaulan and besieged for a year until the surrender of Bashan in 521. Bashan was then accepted as a full member nation of the Empire, as opposed to the province it had been before the revolt. Afterwards the Emperor focused on expanding the Navy, in an effort to invade Greece. However his first invasion fleet sunk in a storm in 519. In 516 the Emperor attacked Aram Zobah. In 515 he raided and conquered Kumaha and in 514 besieging the capital Zobah twice without success. In 513 he raided the city of Suru and besieged the city of Zalpah, which surrended to him in 512. In 512 he also besieged Zobah and Suru again and defended his hold on Kumaha, repelling the force of King Ben-Hadad II of Aram-Zobah. Suru finally fell in 511, however he lost Kumaha temporarily between 511 and 509. In 509 he besieged Zobah one last time until it's surrender in 508 BC. In 507 the Emperor began preparing another invasion fleet, and set out towards the Peloponnese in 506 BC. He invaded the territory of the Kingdom of Argos, besieging the city of Troezen until it's fall in 505 BC. The city of Ermioni fell in 504 BC. In 503 he besieged Argos, and did so until 502 when King Perseus III of Argos surrendered. Perseus would die very shortly thereafter, being an old man. The Emperor personally attended the funeral of King Perseus at Argos. Following the ascension of Perseus' son Aeson I his other son Danaos revolted and proclaimed himself King, ruling from Troezen. Aeson didn't subjugate the rebellion for two years until he was forced to do so by the Emperor. He did at Susa in 498 BC and was succeeded by his two great grandsons Eparti XIII and Kuduzulush I, his only son Indasu Chedorlaomer and his grandson Eparti Indasu Mekubi both dying young.